


【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 1

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Djw2021, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 題目：學生Dick 試圖追求性感文學教師Jason
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 13
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> 對不起看到這題目後我真的不要臉想參加( )然而第一篇參加文就這麼廢還跑題了真的很不好意思🥲

「I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe, that made my love so high and me, so low.(在苦澀與悲傷中，我詛咒我的星辰。是它令我的愛戀如此崇高，而我卻如此低賤)」

低沉沙啞的嗓音迴盪在沉悶的教室間。月曆上的日期已經轉變至初秋的季節，不過在溫室效應的影響下文學大樓的教室依然悶熱。一字一詞的催眠加上昏昏沉沉的空氣，一些昨晚夜遊的學生假裝用手撐著頭，大膽地閉上眼偷偷補眠。

但Dick不打算加入，縱然他為了不讓自己看上去那麼顯眼，特地選在倒數幾排的旁邊坐下。檯上的人轉過身走回他的電腦前，Dick的雙眼瞇了起來，目不轉睛地用眼神舔舐傾身操控滑鼠的男人。

今天男人的襯衫也並未死板地一路扣到最上面，而是解開了上頭兩顆扣子，Dick很能理解，那貼身的布料根本包裹不住那飽滿的胸肌。當然可以的話，他也很願意化身成為對方胸前的塑料，好保護隱藏在底下的美景。

男人低者頭，刻意後梳的瀏海有幾根因而落下，這讓他看上去更加性感。Dick渴望用手幫對方整理髮絲，指尖會不經意碰觸到柔軟的耳朵，也許成熟的男人會用那誘人犯罪的唇，給自己一個獎勵的親吻。

他是如此著迷講臺前的那位黑髮教授。

Dick沉浸在自己的幻想中無法自拔，直到教授抬起頭環顧周圍時，他的手才趕忙動作、將視線落回到眼前的筆記上假裝在抄寫註解。

\--  
雖然這樣說很老套，不過Dick還是覺得那一晚是命中註定的相遇。

大一的迎新舞會對於已經大三的老屁股來說通常沒有什麼意思，無非是看剛成為前輩的學弟妹們如何評價滿懷期待的新生。除了熱愛社交的人，大部分、尤其看淡校園生活的學生會無視這一年一度的狂歡，甚至有人祈禱可以回去敲醒當時在活動上喝到不省人事的自己。

但Dick交友廣闊，還是交際的箇中好手，自然而然每年都會收到其他學院的邀請。

「Dick，」  
「你今晚看上去真美，Barbara」

他的前(不知道幾任)女友身穿削肩的紫色禮服，踩者細到可以當凶器的高跟鞋走過來。Barbara給了他一個擁抱後，順手端過服務生拿來的兩杯酒。

「真高興能見到你」  
「我照約定帶幾個還可以的男生過來湊和」  
「慣例的學姊給學妹的福利，避免她們被興奮沖昏了頭，失心又失身。特別是貴系有許多垃圾」

他們身在文學系的迎新舞會，望者在舞池中漫步或互相搭話的男男女女，Barbara飲了一小口酒。她是今晚的主辦人之一，高度的責任心讓她希望確保每位參加者可以玩得慶幸，又不會受到傷害。自古文學系的組成向來就是女孩子偏多，青澀單純的還佔大多數，她們對愛情有某種美麗同時又不切實際的妄想。

「希望妳的垃圾名單上面沒標註Dick Grayson」  
「哎呀，你不知道前男友永遠都是女生最想暗殺的前三名嗎？」

Barbara朝他拋了個媚眼，Dick誇張地表示接下來他都會小心翼翼地堤防，然後一飲而盡手上的調酒。再待一會兒他就打算離開，Dick不是今晚的主角，也不打算成為，誰叫他最近的感情史讓他有點受挫。

直到Dick看見有位男人穿過人群朝這靠近。

「Gordon，一切都還好嗎？」  
「Todd教授？什麼風讓你願意離開那堆書本，大駕光臨？」  
「誰叫今年輪到我來監督你們，但我相信妳不會讓事情變得難以處理。」

名叫Todd的教授先是假裝翻了個白眼，接者注意到他的學生旁邊還站了一個男孩，他識趣地對Dick微微笑，叮嚀了幾句便表示要去找其他主辦的學生。

Dick一直在打量眼前的男人，他沒穿襯衫，瀏海自然散落在額頭前，簡單的素色Ｔ加上九分褲，白皙的腳踝暴露在休閒鞋外，以教授來說幾乎可以算穿得非常隨意。如果有人說他是學生Dick也會相信，只是不像其他的參加者那樣精心打扮，努力吸引眾人目光。

「Barbara、剛剛那位是你們教授？」  
「是啊。別看他那樣，他可是大刀...我有一科是第二年換人才過的」

但Dick的視線仍黏在離去的男人身上離不開，聰明的紅髮女孩很快就發現到前男友的異狀。

「Dick你不會是－－」

Jason Todd，Jason，Dick在心底反覆品味這個名子。光是知道男人的名子就足夠讓他心底湧出一股甜蜜的痛楚。

也許我以後有機會可以叫他Jay，Dick想，然後樂得傻笑，隨即又被自己跳脫現實許多的妄想給震驚住。不過Dick的理智也不太在乎，繼續在腦海裡刻劃剛剛那人的身型與樣貌。

畢竟他已經很久、很久沒有像這樣，體會到愛情的喜悅。  
\--  
這大概是Dick第一次這麼想感謝工作。同所有的苦命大學生一樣，Dick在學校附近的咖啡廳找了份打工填補生活費，然而這附近那麼多家店，他暗戀的Jason教授卻剛好、偏偏挑了這間，在他上班時走了進來。

「你好，要點什麼？」  
「嗯...我看看...」

挽起來的袖子巧妙暴露鍛鍊美麗的線條，修長的手指滑過櫃檯桌面上黏貼的護貝菜單。在這之前Dick對於手控可能嗤之以鼻，但Jason的手——他幾乎想抓住它親吻膜拜。還有因為點餐而上下滾動的喉結，Dick忍不住屏住呼吸。

「嘿、你有在聽嗎？」

Jason用指節敲了幾下桌子，這是教授要學生注意聽時的習慣，Dick知道，他趕緊道歉，很快意亂神迷的店員就幫心上人點好餐點。

等到Dick把餐點送過去時，Jason又叫住了他。

「抱歉，我記得我應該沒點這份可頌」  
「喔...我請你的，算是賠罪。剛才實在不好意思」

尷尬地笑了一下，他說謊，他只是想展現點好意給Jason。Jason揚起了眉毛，Dick有點不知所措，他是不是搞砸了？但對方請他坐下。

「我還在上班」  
「沒差。Roy跟我很熟，回頭我跟他說一聲」

Jason蠻不在乎地揮揮手，於是Dick只得坐到他的對面去。

「我記得你叫Dick Grayson？」  
「你知道我的名子？」

Dick喜出望外，從他臉上散發出的光芒幾乎能夠取代店內所有燈泡。然而下一秒，他卻遭Jason的回答給打入谷底。

「當然，黃金男孩，你在教師群間可是很有名的。事實上我一直很好奇－－為什麼體育科的寶貝會跑來八竿子打不著的文學選修課」

他瞬間失望，還以為自己在Jason心底留下點印象。Dick看著對方玩弄吸管，在咖啡裡畫圈，聽著冰塊撞擊杯壁發出清脆的聲響。

可惜事情還能夠更糟。

「而且你覺得，你看我的視線很低調嗎？」

Jason一字一句說的很慢，語調慵懶。

假如要解釋Dick為什麼人緣很好，一部分理由可以歸功於他很輕易便能注意到對方的不悅。Jason的話再一次的狠狠重擊了他，這是個警告，Dick現在彷彿像打擊前就被人喊了出局的棒球選手般洩氣，肩膀都垂了下去。

Jason似乎也意識到他咄咄逼人的態度在無意間欺負了一個孩子，於是他準備站起身離開。但就在他起身的前一秒時，對面的男孩委屈巴巴地縮者脖子，抬頭問他。

「那你願意讓我追求你嗎？」

Dick嘟著嘴，鼻子都要皺起來。Jason有種想白眼"你都幾歲了"的衝動，可是他又意外發現眼前的大學生很適合做這種可愛的小動作，所以教授嘆了口氣。

「...如果你能用文字打動我的話，我會考慮看看。至少讓我明白你來我的課，不是純粹來看"我"」

這句話明顯給了Dick一個希望，他雙眼發亮，目光炯炯地盯著Jason看。Dick灼熱的視線讓目標打了個冷顫，於是他起身，這次真的要走了。

「事先提醒，雖然還沒發回，但你的期中報告解析寫得有夠爛」  
「我會努力！愛永遠是最大的動力！」  
「......我不會很期待的」  
\--  
但是Jason忘記學校附近的咖啡廳就算在場沒有其他客人，店員可能不會僅有一位學生，很快全校都知道Dick Grayson打算追求文學院的性感教授Jason Todd。

Jason走進教室時，看見從那天後慣例會出現在講桌上的一張繪製精美小卡，Dick早就乾脆正大光明的坐到前面的排數來了。

『我喜歡聽你讀詩，你的朗誦讓我早已塵封的愛情更加動人』

Dick滿心期待地望者這邊，後面還有一群平時不抬頭，現在擺明看熱鬧的學生也瞧者這邊。Jason冷漠地打開筆電，點開事先準備好的教材影片撥放後，把燈關了坐到椅子上。

他瞄向那張卡片的製作人，一開始似乎有點傷心，但很快又振作起來。

該死，Jason翻起等一下要講解的書籍，他發紅的臉頰不知道退了沒，他不可能每次都用影片這招來拖延時間。


End file.
